


Kit，你新换的屏保还喜欢吗？（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Kit，你新换的屏保还喜欢吗？（下）

随即温热的唇就贴在了他的唇角，Singto湿热的舌头慢慢沿着他的唇线描摹着，酥酥麻麻的感觉让Krist难耐的仰起脸试图躲避着，不料却被Singto的大手一把扣住了下巴，同时舌尖也试探性的探进了他温热的口腔。

他灵活的舌头搜刮着Krist的上颚，麻痒感让他扭动着腰，喉咙间窸窸窣窣的溢出细小的轻吟声，这似乎更是激起了Singto的欲望，他变本加厉的吮吸着这口中甘甜的津液，侵略一般的索取着他家小猫咪所剩不多的氧气。

Krist被他的舌头搅得一塌糊涂的喘不上气来，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴边溢了出来，失去了视线的他似乎对于外界的一切都更加的敏感了几分，他只觉得Singto的一只手现在正放肆的游走在他的胸膛上，带着薄茧的指尖滑过他的肌肤，在他的乳头周围不停的打着转，他可以感受到自己的乳尖早已因为Singto的爱抚挺立了起来，现在正暴露在空间中的瑟瑟发抖的等待进一步的爱怜。

可是Singto总是能猜到他的心思，又说这是惩罚，当然不能这么容易的让这个小孩儿爽到，他终于松开了Krist的唇瓣，Krist经过几番蹂躏的唇部红肿着在灯光下泛着水光，他顿了顿，指尖便迫不及待般似有似无的略过他渐渐变得充血的乳晕，已经变得硬硬的红樱衬在上面格外诱人，Singto吞了吞口水低下头，对着那红樱就啄了上去。

“啊～！嗯～”过电般的快感传递到了全身，Krist的腰肢瞬间就弹了起来，伴随着惊喘微微发颤。

Singto并没有因此停下动作，他自顾自的舔弄着那挺硬的乳尖，湿热舌头有规律的在乳晕处打着圈，在玩弄到Krist止不住呻吟时他便猛的一下子用牙齿叼住了他充血的乳头，微微用力的啃咬着，刺痛感伴随着难以言说的快感让Krist不受控制的蜷缩起脚趾，夹着大腿全身瑟缩着险些达到顶峰。

“啊～啊...嗯...轻...轻点P’Sing...唔！”

在短暂的快感过后，Krist无力的仰躺在床上轻轻地喘息，隐约可以看见绑在他眼前的黑色丝带上有些许的湿润。

Singto将晕晕乎乎的Krist翻了个身，让他趴跪在自己的身前，浑圆的屁股被浴衣遮掩住了大半，他不耐烦的掀开了浴衣，Krist紧闭的穴口此时就正对着他。Singto终于急不可耐的从床头柜里掏出了润滑油涂满了手指，探进了未开拓的小穴中。

“嗯～唔...”异物的侵入感却像是勾起了Krist身体对快感的记忆，没等Singto抽插两下他就不自禁的塌下了腰将屁股高高的翘了起来，口中胡乱的呻吟着，“快...P’Singto～”

Singto看着这个贪吃的小猫咪勾起了嘴角，想想了他刚刚对待自己的态度，反而不那么的急切的想办了他了。

刚刚是谁倔的不行一直说不呢？

Singto不紧不慢的进行着扩张，骨节分明的手指在紧致的肠道里翻搅着，指甲的边缘轻轻的搜刮着他的肠壁，此时仅仅是微小的刺激都让Krist摇摇屁股渴求着更多。

“p～嗯～快点...”他的喉间泄出几声模模糊糊的撒娇。

终于那纤长的手指从他的体内抽了出去，取而代之的是Singto那硕大的分身狠狠的挤了进来，刚刚没过顶端他便忍不住的摆动起腰，在这窄穴里无差别的进攻起来，Krist被撑到极致的窄穴吃力的吞吐着他那根布满青筋的分身，  
支离破碎的娇喘随着Singto的操干从皓齿间流出。

“嗯～P’Sing慢...慢点...太大了...啊～”

终于被填满的Krist满足的发出带着哭腔的小奶音，拨动着Singto的心弦，勾的他心里直痒痒。

他低吼了一声将沾满了肠液分身拔出，被操的松软的穴口露出了嫩红的细肉，他重新对准了穴口一下长驱直入到了他最敏感的一点，挺硬的分身刮蹭着Krist前列腺，每一次抽插都能精准的撞击到那敏感的一处，爽的身下人直痉挛，口中含糊不清的淫叫着，哪里还有最开始的那股傲气劲。

“嗯？爽不爽kit？”Singto一边在他的耳畔吹气边戏谑的问道，他呼出的热气伴随着他身上独有的荷尔蒙气息在Krist的耳廓里搜刮了一圈，惹得他头皮一阵酥麻的连连惊颤。

“嗯～！”Singto又是一记深顶，Krist到了嘴边的话瞬间化为了娇吟，Singto变本加厉的欺负着早被欲望淹没了的Krist，他的指尖又摸上了他的乳尖，指甲嵌进了那小口里扣了扣，双重夹击让Krist的印调立刻拔高了几分，到底还是忍受不了的向Singto开头求饶道，“p～嗯...够了...啊～”

“你把锁屏背景换成别的我就放过你好不好，Kit？”Singto又顶了几下才说出了他的目的。

被操的迷迷糊糊的Krist这时还不忘反射条件的摇摇头，Singto的眉毛立刻剔了起来，他不满的一撇嘴，心中的小恶魔驱使着他的手，神不知鬼不觉的握住了Krist发烫的急需要爱抚的玉茎，那杆茎早就因为成堆的快感湿的不得了了，还因为他不断摆动的腰肢蹭了一床单。

Singto的手渐渐的上下撸动起来，Krist舒服的情不自禁的发出猫一般的呻吟，他跟着Singto手上的频率摆动的着屁股，指尖也微微收紧揪住了床单，整个人仿佛飘在了云端，爽的发不出半个音节。

而就在他即将要迎来绝顶的时候这舒服的感觉便戛然而止，取而代之的是Singto拇指毫不犹豫的按住他唯一发泄的小口，热流徘徊在窄穴里迟迟不得以发泄的疼痛与难耐感。

“啊～Singto...快、快点～Kit忍不住了...嗯～”Krist浪叫的往后坐去，可是后穴的刺激更多加剧了他无法发泄的疼痛感，那是一种无法形容的痛苦。

“啊～嗯...不行了...P～”晶莹的泪水几乎是隔着黑色丝带从他的眼里夺眶而出，顺着脸颊滑落洇湿了床单，断断续续的抽泣声接踵而至。

Singto单手解开了影住他视线的丝带，随后一个手机摆在了Krist的眼前，看那手机壳正是他自己的...

他神情涣散充满疑惑的看着Singto。

“乖，现在把屏保换了，就让你爽出来。”说话间Singto又朝着他的敏感点一阵顶弄。

“啊～啊！唔...”Krist手指有些颤抖的接过手机解开了密码。

这期间Singto还是不放过他一般的折磨他脆弱的那一点，被操的合不拢腿的Krist眨了眨充斥着情欲的双眸想努力看清屏幕上的东西，只是这片刻的停顿Singto便掐了一下他红肿的分身顶端，强迫着他继续手上的动作。

Krist就这么在半胁迫的情况下把屏保换成了他与Singto的合照。

看着这顺眼了不少的屏保，Singto就像如沐春风般心里的不爽登时烟消云散，化为了泡影。

他奖励般的亲吻着Krist挂满汗珠的额角，同时也送开了堵住他小口的拇指，瞬间滚烫的热流就从其中喷溅而出，染脏了自己的小腹与身下的床单，发泄过后的Krist失神的趴在床上轻轻喘息，Singto在他的后穴里翻捣了几次后也发泄了出来，白灼沿着Krist的大腿根流出，一幅淫靡的媚态在此刻尽显。

Singto抽出分身后还不忘满意的抚摸着Krist的小脑袋，换来的只是清醒了几分的Krist的一个大白眼。

真是个口是心非却身体诚实的傻弟弟，他想。

——这时的Singto还傻呵呵的不知道等待他的是什么。

—————转天早上——————

“别生气了Kit，我的手机屏也让你换成P’Peck好不好？”

因为昨晚的事心情上好，于是起了个大早去买早餐，回来却被Krist无情的关在了门外的Singto，无助的拍着门对立面呐喊道。

【End.】


End file.
